Rosalie vs Royce
by twilighterdreamer
Summary: This is the story about Rosalie's revenge for Royce eating her to death. I wrote this story cause I didn't hear much of it in Eclipse so here it is! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie **vs.** Royce

_**Authors Note: This is the first Chapter of Rosalie vs. Royce review and I'll make more chapters!!! Enjoy!!**_

As I paced as I worried about the preparations. Doubt was coming on to me I started to ask myself questions,

_How was I going to be able to see his face and not go out of control?_

_How was I going to be able to spill his blood but not feast on him?_

_What if other people were around him?_

_What extremes were I going to stop at?_

I shook my head thinking that the thoughts would disappear. But none of them mattered he needed to die. He needed to die for what he did to me! He would rue the day that he was born or even was a king! I was ready for revenge, but I was still spectacle that I would be able to control my thirst when I killed him.

_No! No Rosalie this is the RIGHT thing to do!_

_Letting him live would be the WRONG thing!! The bad move!_

As I kept repeating those words in my head I grew more confident by the seconds.I grabbed my Prada purse and started to pack it with the equipment I needed for my deed.

I grabbed a garbage bag, some Kleenex wipes, gloves, and cotton swabs.

I started too giggle uncontrollably. It felt like I was committing a horrible murder. I tried to keep these thoughts outs out of mind so Edward wouldn't hear my evil plans, even though he probably already knew what I was up too but I still tried to keep it a secret from Carlisle and Esme.

As I snuck out the door something caught my attention. As I turned around I saw _them_ standing behind. I knew they were trying to make me feel guilty and what I was doing was wrong. I ignored them and ran out the door.

_**Sorry this is so short!! I am making this a series. Stay tuned for next chapter!! I will only make the next chapter if I get 7 reviews!! So Review away!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie **vs.** Royce _**chapter 2**_

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Rosalie vs. Royce much more on the way!!!!**_

_**Ps thank you to all the people who read and or commented on the series!! I hope you **_

_**Enjoy and God bless you! =)**_

I started to run as fast as I could trying to keep my family's disappointed faces out of my

thought. Carlisle who hated anything that had to deal with fight or war had to think of the

sinister thing I was about to do, Edward who just had this devilish smirk on his face that I wanted

to slap off his smooth granite face. Of all people why would I care what Edward thought of me?

I've hated Edward ever since me changing into ... "shit no don't think about that Rosalie!" I told

my self. But I couldn't help myself the horrible flashback had already started in my head. It felt

agonizing to watch it again like a old cut, that had never healed being stabbed with a knife over

and over again. But I had to watch that was the most important thing I was thinking about. This

was the reason I was seeking _him_ .For revenge. Something Royce deserved.

**FLASHBACK**

" Bye Vina I'll see you another time." I called out to Vina as I walked down the driveway

"Thanks Rosalie that really means a lot to me, especially from you!" Vina shouted back at me

sarcastically, and clearly drunk not even close to becoming sober. I laughed as I walked down

the deserted ally. I didn't realize how cold and late it was, I started to worry about my bachoralte

party tomor.......well in a few hours. I kept imaging Royce and me sitting on the royal throne

while all of the newspapers and radio shows came just too see me at my wedding, becoming

queen, looking so beautiful every guys eyes would fall out of there head, just me and the

richest and most handsome guy in the country! I walked happily down the road just day-

dreaming about my perfect wedding and my perfect dress when I herd a group of guys laughing

and smashing beer bottles to the ground. I walked the opposite way disgusted with the men who

to me looked like hoboes who stole a rich mans clothes. " hey baby, ya over here!" said a

drunken familiar voice. " Ya baby come over here and hang out with us!" said the other four

men. " Royce......is that you?!?" I asked cowardly. " Mmhm baby doll who else would I be?" he

asked with a out of it tone " Ohh, Royce your girl is cheating on you!" said the second man in a

black casino suit. " Thhaatsss okaay asss looong as sheee maarrryyyyss meeee tommorrrowww."

he said as f he was a drunken sailor. "Come on Royce lets get out of here your friends are acting

idiotic." "Oookkkakkky aanything forrr you sswweeety." as we were walking Royce fell over his

feet and he tripped and fell. " Why did ya push me baby!!!" he said in a angry and threatening

tone. I ran to him to see if he was okay. His friends followed. We brought him to a street lamp to

see how bad he was bleeding. Royce mumbled " She hurt me kill her, humiliate her I

don't care just make her life miserable!" The second man grabbed my arms and said " Wow

Rose I never realized how much clothes you had on!" the other men started to laugh. They all

crowded around me laughing while each man would try take off a article of my clothing. " He

said to humiliate me not to rape me!!!!" I said with furry in my throat. They stopped trying to

take my clothes A man with black hair and a black mustache laughed and said " Royce come and

look at your fiancé ! Royce slowly walked toward me and laughed. The man with the mustache

said to Royce " You can do this we will watch" The only reason I wasn't baling already was

because I would ruin my mascara. But I couldn't hold back anymore. The minute he started to

take my clothes off was when I broke down. He ripped the jacket he had given me and the

gold buttons fell to the ground. I could barely hear the plopping sound of them because my

wailing was over powering it. After I was naked in the street, raped, and about the be

frozen to death I stopped wailing for help. I just waited eagerly for death to come, begging for it.

As I sat there frozen and naked on the ground and faced the facts that nobody would save me or

even hear of me again, I herd a fast run. I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Cullen with a towel, and

his adopted son Edward. He wrapped the towel around me. " Carlisle what the hell are you

doing?!" Edward mumbled under his breath. " What am I supposed to do let her die?"

"Well don't you think she is a little noticeable, I mean for gods sake, the kings fiancé ?"

" Shut up Edward! Please" I yelled at him. The reasons why I didn't like Edward because he was

so much more handsome then I was pretty and he saw me naked! That bugs me till this day and

probably till the day the world will end. All of a sudden I felt a sharp spike knifeish thing go

through my neck. Everything went dark.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**Author's note: hope you enjoyed ps srry it is sooooo long! Lol **_


End file.
